Business Partners
by Kirai Yume
Summary: Both up and coming the the business world, the privlegded Roy Mustang and struggling Riza Hawkeye are willing to do whatever it takes to get to the top. Will they be willing to destroy one another? CH2: The Rage of the Bird is up! R&R if you please!
1. Prolouge One

No… I don't own FMA. But you can bet, if I did… It'd be… a lot funner! XD But probably not as good. ARAKAWA-SENSEI! YESSSSSS!

"Darling! Come back here!" A voice shouted from far away. But the young girl wouldn't hear of it. She was running away as fast as she could. After ten minutes of running, she came to a park.

Tears streamed down her still-pudgy face and the areas around her rust colored eyes had become so red and puffy, she could heardly. She ran down the green hill, which was actually kind of brown in the setting sun, and set off across the playground. The 8-year-old, who was dressed all in black, stopped when she heard a small, rough voice address her.

"Hey doll, whatcya running from?" Here eyes widened when she saw a black haired boy who couldn't be much older then herself. He wore a charismatic smile and sat upon the jungle gym. "Why don't you come up here and we can talk about it, cutie?"

Within a few moments, the boy had abandoned his attempts and jumped down from the metal structure. "Seriously," said the suprisingly articulate boy, he couldn't've been over two years older then she, "Are you alright?"

She shook her head furiously and fell to the ground weeping. The boy looked quite taken aback, "Look, what's your name?"

"M-my D-d-daddy died..." she managed to say before sinking into her sobs again. An understanding look came over the raven-haired boy's face and his jet black eyes softened quite a bit. He sat down next to her and leaned her head on his shoulder, "It's okay. He's happier now." That, obviously wasn't the right thing to say, the girl pushed back, "YOU MEAN HE WASN'T HAPPY WITH US?"

He shook his head, "N-no! Not at all! He doesn't have to be sad anymore, you know? He doesn't have to cause you guys any pain, and I'm sure he's watching you right now, smiling." Her eyes softened and she stammered, "R-really?"

Just then, two figures ran over the hill, panting, "Riza! We've been looking all over for you!"

"MOMMY!" The young girl cried as her mother knelt down to hug her, tears falling don her face as well, "I'm so sorry sweetie."

The boy smiled and stood up. She looked over her mother's shoulder, "Uhm... Thank you." he shook his head, "See you, Miss Riza." He then turned and walked away.

But... who was he?


	2. Prolouge Two

FMA's the property of Arakawa-sensei… not Arc, which is me… 

Note: Bare with me, this one's super short but CH1's muuuuch longer. xD

--

Tall buildings as far as the eye could see. Towers of finance that had grown so far from the ground, that only legends were left about their peaks. Pillars of economic struggle and strife. This was the Great City. This was to be the setting for the battle of the century. Who would be the victor? Who learn much about the human heart and it's merits, not to mention its faults.


	3. CH1: Enter the Trio

Really, I don't own FMA… I wish though. But no one could do better then Arakawa-sensei!

To Purple Carnation: Thanks for the review, dear! It means a lot! I'll try and post chapters as much as I can!

---

"Mustang, get _out_ of my face, I know what you want and the answer is _no_."

"Awww, but Riza! You _don't_ know! And how can you say no if I haven't asked yet?"

"… Fine. What is it?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"UGH! I told you, **no**!"

Three figures rounded the bend. The first was a pretty, young, blond lady, with small rimmed glasses covering her raspberry chocolate eyes, her hair ended just below her shoulder blades and was quite straight. The second, a tall, handsome, raven-haired young man who had eyes the color of the deepest blue ocean and a smile that caused angels to fall from the heavens. Lastly, was a man with a tuft of light blond hair above his forehead and a darker shade covering the rest of his skull, he was quite good-looking as well but his beautiful, bright, teal eyes were always looked over for his more outgoing partner.

"Please, Hawkeye?" whined the onyx topped one.

"**_No_**!" The girl snapped, and she took off in a hurry.

"Roy!" the blond man said as he grabbed his friend's shoulder, which prohibited him from chasing after her, "Just let it go!"

-

A few minutes later, the two were in a room with a window that over looked a drab corner of an otherwise lovely city. They sat in momentary silence, one pouting, the other trying not to laugh.

"What?" Roy snapped warningly at his friend, "Honestly Havoc, if you're just gonna laugh, I can send you right back down to the mail room!"

Havoc shook his head, "Now, now, Roy, you're just upset. Just take a few deep breaths and you'll be fine." He took a small rectangular box out of his jacket pocket and sighed. "No smoking allowed. God I hate that rule." With another sigh, he opened the box and pulled a little white stick out and stuck it in his mouth.

Roy raised an eyebrow. "What?" Havoc spouted, "It's candy!" Dark eyes rolled and settled on the outside world. "Why do you think she keeps say no?" Roy said, a perturbed look on his face as he turned around and faced his friend again. His companion shrugged, "Maybe," a smirk wound it's way onto Havoc's face as he spoke, "just maybe… it's because you're always talking about your dates right in front of her and then," he gasped for effect, "you turn around and say _'Oh! Riza, I just remembered, wanna go out tonight?'_" Havoc donned a low voice that was more masculine than his own, "As if she was deaf or something. Man… You have the worst timing ever."

"Tch, you say it as if it's my fault that she's so… _touchy_." The ebony-haired man interjected, the tone in his voice implied that he was trying to reassure _himself_ instead on his fair headed comrade, "Yea, it's not me. It's her…" he murmured as he returned to the work that was strewn all over his desk.

'What an idiot.' Havoc thought as he stood up and walked out, shaking his head. 'Oh well, I may as well see how _she's_ holding up. A right better mark, I'll bet.'

-

A few hallways away, people were staring into the windows of an office, their eyes widened with disbelief. "What is she doing?" someone whispered, "No idea." Another answered. "Man… she looks mad."


	4. CH2: Rage of the Bird

Me: FMA's not mine. But Havoc is! Yum!

Copyright people: I'm sorry miss, what was that?

Me: N-nothing! runs like hell

Replies to Reviews

---

PC (Purple Carnation): Thanks again! glomp She's uh… well… You'll see.

BGwildRoze: I plan on it! XD

kaeto58: Bwahahahahahahaa….. rubs hands together, laughing maliciously

--

"Uhm… Riza?" Came a familiar voice. Riza stopped short, one of the papers that she had been ripping apart tore in her pale hands that were shaking with an unbridled fury as he asked, "You okay there, hon?" "J-Jean?" The poor woman sighed and sat down among the shambles that was, at one point, her neatly organized desk. Jena took a seat near the door and grabbed a small sheet of paper that was floating near his head, "Busy I guess…" '_Wait… this paper… Damn, this is… What the? That's amazing! Riza really **is** a genius! This idea could make her millions!'_

He shook his head, a small smile spreading across his face, "Man, he must have really gotten to you today or… Riza…" the grin broadened playfully, "Are you PMS-ing?"

His comment was greeted with three shots. Two were warning bullets and the other was a definite threat, it whizzed past his ear and bounced against the bullet-proof glass. "What's it to you?" Riza seethed as she slid the pistol back into her drawer. The people in the hallways were running around screaming but neither of them noticed. "Thought so." Havoc said as he pulled another candy cigarette out of the little black box with the large red dot on it and slid it between his lips.

"You know he's just being stupid, he means well." Riza glared at Jean as he spoke.

"But that doesn't make him any less rude or inconsiderate."

Teal eyes twinkled, "True."

"Or idiotic, or self-righteous, or over-bearing…" Riza went off, listing a whole slew of negative features about their dark-eyed friend and Jean only listened, and nodded occasionally when a term came about that he was familiar with (For some of the words she spouted were quite foreign to him, no surprise, Riza was a genius.), and they agreed on.

"I get it." He said finally, cutting her off in mid-sentence, "He's a dick, ok. But still…" Riza's eyes drew into slits, "I'm not apologizing. Not. Again." His expression turned into one similar one a small child would give their mother when asking for a new toy. The woman at the desk scoffed and turned her head, "It's not my fault! I shouldn't have to apologize all the time!" Jean nodded, "However right you may be, _he's_ certainly not gonna do it and _one_ of you have got to be able to do it!"

Riza Hawkeye stood up abruptly and headed towards her office door.


End file.
